A Girl & Her Dog
by FicGurl101
Summary: Something has happened, the Winchesters are on the case. Unbeknownst to them, so are Zula & Lady.
1. Chapter 1

The deep rumble of an engine set off an unsure whine and a series of scratches at the hotel door.

"Shhhhh" slurred Zula, hidden in the covers. One of her legs hanging off the side of the bed, the other propped against the headboard, while her face is buried in a drool covered pillow clutched in her right arm. Her brunette hair either stuck to her face or tangled in a ponytail she never took out. This did nothing to calm her companion however, as the beautiful golden short coated collie mix only escalated her warning, starting to pace and yip.

"Uhhhggggggmmmmookay okay, thank you for telling me how you feel baby." The 6ft woman says throwing the covers off of her, proceeding to fall on to the hotel carpet on her way to sooth her pet. As she crouches to stroke the dogs head she takes a peek out her window into the back parking lot of the motel.

"See babe, it's just some assholes with no consideration for those of us with sensitive ears." She says scratching the dogs ears. "On the other hand they have some bitching taste in cars." She says pointing at the two men climbing out of the black Impala. She continues to cautiously watch them until they are finished lugging their bags into the room on the corner. Never ready to dismiss anything that sets off Lady's radar so quickly.

"Ok Hun, the loud men are in their people kennel for the night, are you ready to go back to sleep? Up." She says gesturing towards the bed, Lady relents with a last glance towards the door, jumping directly into the center of the bed. With an admonishing look from her person she stretches and crawls slightly to the side, so her 275lb owner can just squeeze into the opening left on the bed. As both settle in hoping to squeeze a little more sleep out of what's left of the night the woman smiles to herself, grateful to have Lady to look out for her.


	2. Chapter 2

On their morning jog the next day through a local park with "beautiful dog friendly trails" that Google maps informed them of, Lady stopped cold causing her owner to almost greet the dirt trail with her face. Luckily Lady was one smart dog, and gave her just enough warning to stay upright (mostly) . Looking through the trees Lady growled quietly. Her owner followed her gaze and saw what was perturbing her pup. Just down the hill next to a creek bed were 5 police officers and 2 men in black suits.

"Huh... Wanna get a closer look?"

In response Lady looked her person in the eye and back down the hill, then back into her eyes.

"Alright, you know the drill. You gotta be quiet, and no pulling." She said holding a finger up to her mouth and then tugging on Lady's leash to demonstrate what she meant.

With that they moved in synch little by little, getting as close as possible while staying hidden. Once they were close enough for Zula's less sensitive human ears to hear clearly they sat behind the largest tree they could find.

"Agent May, and Deacon, so what do we have here?" A deep voice said. At that point Lady laid on her stomach crawling slightly closer, she started whining looking between the voice and her person, ears perked.

"Lady, honey, no!" Her person whispered, violently making a "shhh" gesture. But her pet continued. After another moment she finally realized what her dog was trying to say, and peaked out from her hiding tree. Looking out at the scene below she could see what was upsetting her faithful friend. The two men in suits seemed awfully familiar. If Zula were a betting woman she would take a bet on them being the same pair who woke her baby the night before. But she wasn't quite sure, she would need to see their car to be certain, faces are forgettable, but a ride like that sure-as-fuck isn't. Now that she was closer she could also see the reason for the hubbub better. There were at least two bodies, they stood out white as sheets in the tans and browns of the forest floor. The whole thing was right off to the side of another trail. The police were taking pictures, and talking amongst themselves. And the two men in suits were who she could hear speaking with a petite lady officer. All of this was able to be seen in a few seconds, and then she curled back up behind the tree giving Lady a pet down her back in thanks for the tip. In response she gently wagged her tail.

Finally Zula focused on the conversation happening between the suits & the officer again, hoping she hadn't missed too much.

"I still don't see why the FBI needs to be involved, but it's wasting your time, more than mine."

"So waste a little of our time would ya, and explain what caused the deaths." The same deep voice as before gritted out obviously annoyed.

"Well we have 2 Vic's both male, mid to late 20's muscular build, caucasian, one blond, one redhead. They are both pretty torn up, looks like they put up a hell of a fight. But in the end we believe it was the neck wounds that did them in. Personally I think it's someone trying to make a joke out of these murders, like vampire bites or some shit."

At that Zula jerked slightly and hit her head on the tree behind her. So Lady stood and nuzzled up to Zula trying to comfort her human, who was murmuring curses.

"Okay babe, I'm alright, thank you honey" she whispered trying to nudge her dog away from licking her cheek.

"Okay, okay. So we have to get serious now, how do you feel about playing "Lost Lamb" huh?" she said making a running gesture with her pointer and middle finger of her left hand on her right palm. To that the dog's tail wagged furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, we'll do it from up on the trail we came from." She said pointing back up the hill, where the other trail was.

Once they quietly ascended the hill, she did the same running hand motion as before and dropped the leash, followed by waiving her dog towards the scene below. Then Lady started charging happily down towards the scene. Zula gave her a few seconds head start, which allowed her to adjust her shirt to best display her bountiful assets, and started to make herself tear up. Then she ran after Lady down the hill, yelling her name and waving her arms hysterically. She had to be stopped before she ran into the crime scene, because she was so focused on "finding her lost pet".

"Woah miss you can't be here." A male officer said putting his arms out to physically barricade her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, I was just walking my precious puppy and I dropped the leash by accident." She said looking at the officer through her lashes,and patting him on the shoulder.

"Wait what is all of this hullabaloo anyhow?" She said finally breaking eye contact with the officer to look around.

"Oh, oh my OH MY GOD AHHHHH" Zula screams in horror pointing at the dead bodies her loyal pup is dutifully sniffing. As she collapses into tears the officer closes his arms around her and guides her to a bench about 10 yards away. He tries to comfort her, but she isn't actually forming any words, just sobs and vowel sounds. Then Zula sniffs opening her eyes slightly,and noticing Lady now sitting at her side. She turns away from the officer and crouches so she is bent over her dog. Zula petted down her back with one hand and sneaks her other up to the dogs snout, palm up. Allowing Lady to drop what she found into her hand, so Zula could stash that in her bra before anyone noticed.

After a few moments she stood up sniffling, then turned to the male officer who had sat with her. When he saw her he spoke up

"Ma'am you need to be more carful, we were able to remove your dog from the scene without incident, but it could have been much worse for everyone involved."

"Oh my, I am so so so sorry, I just never would have thought this was even in the realm of possibility when I went for my jog. You see I like to take my dog along cause it's good for her too. Plus I feel safer, and apparently that was a valid concern." She broke her frantic babble off into soft sobs again .

Feeling extremely awkward in the face of all of that emotion the officer relents. "I understand Ma'am, I'm very sorry you had to see this, and as I said, this was able to be handled with very little trouble, so no need to worry. Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Oh I...i..i..just don't know! I don't feel like I could drive home, and I certainly don't want to finish my jog today."

"Okay, that's completed understandable miss, we will get one of our officers to"

"Oh goodness NO! I simply can not be driven through my own town in a police car. Could you even imagine the things that people would think? I couldn't ! I really do appreciate your offer, but certainly SOMEONE here has driven here in SOMETHING BESIDES A COP CAR?" Zula says, not quietly, gesticulating wildly, making pointed eye contact with the men in suits, and at least one other cop to avoid suspicion.

The cop is just annoyed now, and he wants this to be over, and this woman to be someone else's problem. He looks around, and he knows for a fact all of his colleagues drove their police cars over. Then he notices the FBI agents who have been snooping around the scene.

"Hey, Agents, would you mind coming over here?"

The two men in suits looked at each other then made their way over, looking between Zula and the officer questioningly.

"And how may we be of assistance officer?" The two men were tall, which always annoyed Zula, she liked having height to her advantage. One was taller than the other, he also had longer hair. He was the one who had just spoke.

"Oh I just overheard some of my co-workers compliment your wheels, so I was wondering, did you happen to drive an official vehicle here today?"

"No we didn't happen to, is that gonna be a problem?" The shorter man said squaring his shoulder, obviously expecting one.

"No no no, on the contrary, I was hoping you would be kind enough to drive this lovely lady home."

"Oh I don't think we will be able to.."

"Please sir. I am so so sorry for the inconvenience, real I am truly. It's just I am in no state to drive after this" Zula says starting to tear up again and waving her arm towards the bodies."and I just can't imagine worrying my friends and family with a police car in my driveway. Then I would have to explain. And,...and, I'm just not sure I can." She says sobbing yet again. The men share a glance, the shorter one obviously annoyed, and the taller one imploring. The shorter guy sighs and relents. With a big ol' obviously fake smile he says

"Sure we can, just follow me and agent Deacon, and we'll get you home safe."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much, bless you!" Zula says throwing her arms around his neck." You don't know how much this I means to me, to both of us!" She says once she lets go.

"Both?" The shorter one asks. Zula simply raises Lady's leash in response.

At that both men quickly turn and start to walk away the shorter one grumbling about dog hair and leather seats. The entire time Zula grits her teeth and tries to play the damsel in distress. Which, unfortunately for her does not include punching this man in the jaw for the things she hears him call her dog under his breath.

After only a few minuets of walking in uncomfortable silence Zula's suspicions are confirmed when they reach the beautiful Impala. They all get in with the shorter man in the drives seat. He turns around

"So where are we taking you..."

"Zula, my name is Zula, and this is Lady. And oh I'll just explain, a lot of times GPS has a hard time here for some reason. I don't believe I caught your names?" The man in the passenger seat turned around, extending his hand saying

"Nice to meet you Zula, I'm Sam and this is Dean." Zula shook hands firmly with Sam.

After around 10min, Zula figured this would be as good a house as any to stop at, so she told the she was home, thanked them furiously, and paid them for gas before walking down the driveway, and waiting in the bushes for the loud rumble of their engine to fade into the distance. While making the walk back to her hotel room she tried to understand why the names "Sam and Dean" rang a bell.


End file.
